Greatest Joy
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: A story in which our most lovable broccoli head. Midorima Shintarou finds his most joy within the Kaijou's Captain Kasamatsu Yukio, even if himself doesn't know it yet.Yaoi! Midorimax Kasamatsu Might be changed to M rated in later chapters.


**Cutix33Ryotsu: don't own KnB!**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou was having a bad day at school. It all started with the horrible reading he got from his horoscope. Today was going to be an extremely bad day. Despite him having his lucky item he still suffered the consequences.

The first thing that happened that day. He walked out of his house only to be run over by a bike. Then at school he failed his test on his best subject's that was Chemistry and Biology. That wasn't the end of his misery for that day. He had missed every single three pointer shot in the gym.

On his way home. A dozen alley cats had attacked him and by the time he got home. Midorima was exhausted , irratated and just wanted to go bed. He threw his stuff on his bed.

'I should of listened to Oha Asa today and stayed home' he grumbled in thought taking out his books and study material.

He began to study. His pencil moving along the paper in his book, to make corrections. Then reading more information in the text books. This went on for another three hours. Midorima sighed as he took his glasses off to clean them.

' I have a major headache, where is the aspirin? ' he looked around for the medicine for his throbbing headache he was getting from stress.

'Not even one bottle?' he twitched feeling even more annoyed. A big sigh came from him.

'I will just have to check downstairs to see if there is anymore' he thought to himself getting up from his chair. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. When the answer machine for his phone went off.

"Shintarou this is your mother, I am calling to tell you that, me and your father will be coming home late tonight and don't worry your sister is over at a friends house tonight working on a project from school, we will be picking her up after our shift at our work"

Midorima listened to the message as he searched for some aspirin in the cupboards.

"also could you do me a favour sweetie and by some groceries? I left the money in the cookie jar along with the list, it will help me a great deal, I love you ~ bye"

There was beep before he walked up to the phone. He pushed the button to delete the message. Once he had no luck in finding any aspirin he sighed again rubbing his temples.

'Fine, I have no choice but to buy some groceries, I might as well get some aspirin while I am at it, why did today have to be my unlucky day?' He asked himself taking the money out of the cookie jar. He vaguely wondered why his mother put money in the cookie jar along with the list, but dropped it knowing that his own family was a little werid sometimes.

He grabbed his keys before slipping on his shoes. Then grabbing his keys before leaving the house.

'something good better come out of this, I'm already tired of this day' he thought grumbling stopping in his tracks turning around. He went back to his house locking it up before walking to the grocery store. That was around a twenty - minute walk.

Once he arrived at the grocery store. He read the list a couple times over before grabbing a basket.

'Canned bean soup?' he felt a little happy as he read the line over. He went to isle that had the canned bean soup only to stare in horror.

Only to find that they were all out of stock.

A depressing aura fell around him. This was his last and final straw of his stroke of bad luck.

'I despise this day with every fiber of my being' he sulked grabbing the other items on the list. The poor boy was exhausted and way beyond his limit. All the hope he had from his day getting any better was lost.

'I want this day to be over with' he thought reading the last item on the list.

'Strawberries?' he raised an eyebrow at the last item written on the paper. There was only one pack of strawberries left. He reached for the strawberries.

When he grabbed a hold of the strawberries. Another hand grabbed it at the same time. He blinked looking over to the person. Who had their hands on the plastic container.

He stayed silent staring at the familar teen before him. While the other stared in shock.

"Oi, your one of the idiots ex-teammate aren't you?" he asked getting over his shock.

"...Your Kaijous Captain Kasamatsu Yukio" Midorima stated looking away. He pushed his glasses up before looking at the Kajou's boys basketball teams captain. He wore a long sleeve grey shirt with a light blue pants. His greyish blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"What did he call you? Midorimcchi?" Kasamatsu twitched and blushed from the embarrassing nickname. Midorima blinked at the nickname.

"Its Midorima Shintarou, unless you like giving people werid nicknames with out really knowing them" Midorima said. Kasamtasu glared.

"Shut up! I was only repeating what the idiot called you! " he lightly punched Midorima's arm.

Midorima slightly glared at him in return from the punch. Though it was odd since he couldn't bring himself to be fustrated or irratated by the older male, despite his horrible mood. He just let it go whilst staring at the strawberries. They were currently still holding.

Midorima let go of the strawberries, leaving Kasamatsu to stare at him questionably.

"You can have them, I don't really need them" He said picking up his basket filled with groceries.

"Are you sure? I have other places were I can get some strawberries, its not really a big deal" Kasamatsu replied.

"its fine" Midorima finalized walking away from him.

'Well I can, always , tell my mom they ran out of stock' he thought walking towards the cashier to pay for his items.

Midorima felt a little good about himself for helping another person. Who was an upper classman, even though he goes to a different school. Who knows this could be the end of his streak of bad luck. That thought was a little to soon because the momment he got out of the isle.

A person in a black hood shoved Midorima right into the shelves. He fell backwards on to the floor dropping his basket of grocery. Midorima gritted his teeth.

'right when I thought this day was getting better' he really wanted to smash somebody in the face, right now.

He knew doing something like that wouldn't get him anymore.

"Are you okay?" Kasamatsu held out his hand having to witness the whole scene. Midorima looked at the offer hand. When he ignored it getting up from the ground.

"I'm fine" He said almost harshly picking his glasses up. He glared at the perpetrator who caused him to fall on the ground , dropping all his items. Only to find him running out of the store.

Kasamatsu frowned at him for his behavour but dropped it deciding it wasn't worth fighting over. He just went to stand in line so he could purchase his items. He allowed Midorima to go in front of him seeing as the poor guy looked as if he was having a really bad day.

Midorima walked up to the cah register were the clerk told him the price of his food. Midorima nodded going into his coat to grab his wallet. Only to find that it was missing.

At this point his already bad mood was about to expolde. He several veins popping as he realized that the bastard who had shoved had stolen his wallet in the process.

'I am done with this day, once I get home, I'm locking myself in my room and going to sleep ' he thought to himself. The green haired team look regretful at the clerk.

"I am sorry, I can't purchise these items , I misplace my wallet it was my careless mistake" He apologized.

"Oh so, you just expect me to put all these back! Do you know how many hours I have worked? " The woman snapped at him.

Midorima glared at the woman who snapped at him. He did not deserve this kind of treament. What did he ever do to be treated this way. He wondered did the gods seriously hate him today? Just what in the gods name did he do wrong, for everything to be wrong today.

"I had enough of this, if its such a big concern , I will put these item's back, I am sorry for causing so much trouble" He said in the most polites way he can without latching out. It wasn't her fault his day sucked. He certainly wasn't going to take his anger out on somebody just because he was having a bad day.

"No, its alright, since you have no consideration for others, I will do it myself" she snapped at him. Midorima's patients were growing very thin at this point. He was about to explode when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Kasamatsu. His green eyes stared in shock. When Kasamatsu gave him a reassuring nodd, that confused him.

"Asuna! What do you think your doing? Treating your customers like garabage!? That is not how we do things around here! " a man said glaring at the woman. Who looked very distressed.

Midorima turned to scene that was happening before his eyes. The man who lecturing the woman had a business suit on.

'The owner? Wait' Midorima looked at Kasamatsu in even more shock after realization hit him.

"I don't ever want to see you acting so unprofessional again, do your job like your suppose to or you will be fired this is your last warning" He said walking away from the woman.

Midorima blinked as Kasamatsu walked passed him. He watched the other male walk up to the clerk.

"I would like to pay for my items and his" Kasamatsu points to Midorima. Who reverted back to looking in shock again after recovering from it.

He was silent walking out of the store with Kasamatsu. Who carried the groceries. Kasamatsu looked at Midorima.

"here, you don't have to worry about paying me back" he said handing the bags that had Midorima's items in them.

Who wordlessly took them out of his hand. He wanted to thank him for what he's done, the problem they weren't coming out. He felt a little awkward.

"You didn't have to .." Midorima looked away feeling even more awkward.

"An upperclassman should always look out for underclassman, even if they aren't from the same school" Kasamatsu said waving his hand.

The words he spoke made Midorima smile in gratitude.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-sempai" He said trully grateful. Kasamatsu blinked looking at him. When he rubbed the back of his head.

"uh, your welcome" Kasamatsu said avoiding eye contact.

"But don't think , your going to win so easily when you face our school" Midorima said looking away from him.

"I won't loose to your team" he challenged. Kasamatsu stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Midorima said nothing more and walked away with a small smile. Kasamatsu watched him walk away, when he was about to coss the street. He noticed a car speeding towards him. His eyes widen at his realization.

He walked forward grabbing Midorima by the arm and pulled him into him.

A second later the car drove at a high speed.

Midorima looked at him questionable. Kasamatsu looked back at him realsing his grip on him.

"you should watch were your going, you could of gotten hit idiot" he lighty punched his shoulder.

"...will you walk with me?" Midorima asked a momment later. Kasamatsu blinked at him.

"why?" Kasamatsu stared at the green haired male. Who avoided his eye contact.

'Because today everything has been going wrong and your the only one whose ever made it better' he thought to himself. He didn't dare voice out his thoughts.

"I just want someone to walk with thats all" Midorima answered truthfully pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Alright" Kasamatsu agreed after thinking it over a bit. There was silence between them as they walked down the street. There were a few bystanders who pushed Midorima harshly to the side. One time he actually almost fell to the ground.

The walk was almost peaceful. Midorima was stuck in his own head. Kasamatsu wasn't really thinking of anything but why he agree'd to walk with one of the rivals for his team.

The boy looked distressed earlier in the store but now he was just quiet. That wasn't a bad thing. Kasamatsu team have gotten him a little worked up today. He really needed quite. This quiet atmosphere was almost welcoming to him.

"Thank you for walking with me" Midorima said bringing Kasamatsu out of his thoughts.

"huh?" Kasamatsu blinked. When he noticed that he was standing infront of Midorima's house.

"I was just enjoying our walk" he muttered. Midorima blinked hearing his words.

"you were?" Midorima sounded surprised.

Kasmatsu face flushed as he lightly punched his shoulder.

"don't make me hit you" he said avoiding eye contact.

"...well, I should be going, I have a lot of studying to do" Midorima said opening the gate to enter his property.

"Yeah, alright bye" Kasamatsu almost sounded dissappointed that he was departing. The other male examined him pushing his glasses up.

"Do you, want some tea? My mother has the best herbal tea in town"Midorima asked.

"its also really good for relaxation" he added.

Kasamatsu thought about it for a momment. The tea and relaxation that came with the tea. It was very tempting to him becuase of all the stress from schools and other things.

"I would like to but I can't because I have a test tomorrow" He glanced at Midorima's expression which was emotionless.

"Another time then, Good Bye Kasamatsu" Midorima closed the gate. Then left to enter his house. Kasamatsu stared at his house turning around. When he paused in his step.

'Wait a minute did he just promise me tea for another day?' He stared in shock.

'how will that be possible I have no way to...' his thoughts were cut off when he looked at his hand. That had a pieace of paper in his hand.

'When did he? Tch...sneaky bastard' He looked at the number before putting it in his pocket.

'I won't mind having tea with him , as long as I get some relaxation , I won't complain!' he thought walking home by himself some what flustered.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: did you enjoy it? Tell me! Read and Review! **


End file.
